


Stolen Wallet

by SilverLinings



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Moderate language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finds a wallet all alone on a table at his favorite cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for prompt goes to the lovely [Aisha](http://thomineho.tumblr.com/post/99050055659/someone-give-a-thominho-fic-where-minho)

Thomas sat at his usual seat in his favorite cafe, looking around the room at the people walking through and sipping his coffee. His sister owned the place and he loved helping her out everyday, and besides, it was good coffee.

Thomas noticed a couple of tables over what looked like a wallet sitting on the table. He gave it a couple of minutes, hoping the owner would show up from the bathroom or ordering or something but they never did. Thomas was nervous. Did he go over there? Would he get in trouble? The last thing he needed right now was to get accused of being a thief. Eventually Thomas sucked it up and walked over to the table, looking around him before picking it up and scurrying back to his seat.

He opened the wallet, looking for some sort of identification, coming face to face with the mans drivers license and damn, Thomas almost choked on his coffee. The man’s name was Minho Hong, (that being the second thing Thomas noticed. The first was how inexplicably attractive the man was and how unfair that truly was). Thomas kept flipping through the wallet, finally finding a business card with Minho’s name on it, deciding to call the number that was on it.

“Hello, this is Hong Lawyers, how may we help you?”

Thomas was at a loss for words, looking back down at the picture in front of him and feeling proud? impressed? something, that this man had his own law firm. Thomas finally cleared his throat, only after being asked ‘hello?’ two different times.

“Hi, no, sorry, I found a wallet at a coffee shop and I found this card. I believe I have, uh, Minho’s wallet?” Thomas waited for the person on the other line to say something.

“Thank you very much for giving us a call. Minho is not currently in the building but if you call his personal number then you can set up a time and place with him to meet and exchange.” The other person gave Thomas the number he needed and hung up, leaving Thomas to calm himself before contacting the man himself.

He decided that he couldn’t trust his voice and sent Minho a text.

**_To Minho:_ **

**_I believe you left your wallet at a cafe and I picked it up. I’m sure you’d like that back._ **

A couple of minutes later Thomas got a reply.

**_From Minho:_ **

**_I won’t be able to swing by the cafe today because I will be travelling on business but if you are willing to keep in touch I would love to set up a time within the next week?_ **

Thomas carried on talking with Minho. He originally planned to just tell Minho where to meet, just enough to return the wallet but each time he decided that was it, Minho replied and Thomas couldn’t help himself. So they talked and Thomas didn’t even feel guilty when he started to flirt with the man. It started as sarcasm, just joking around but Minho didn’t seem to mind and Thomas wasn’t completely joking.

**_From Minho:_ **

**_It’s so hot in Florida, I can’t even._ **

**_To Minho:_ **

**_Probably because you’re there ;)_ **

**_From Minho:_ **

**_I wonder how much hotter it would be if you were here too.._ **

Thomas would be lying if he said that didn’t make him smile.

As promised, Minho was back in town in the next week. He sent Thomas a quick text, asking if he went by to get coffee if Thomas would be there. Thomas, of course, said he would.

Thomas sat at his usual table, waiting not so patiently for Minho to turn up. Every couple of minutes he’d pick the wallet up (mostly unconscious) and flip it open to the picture of Minho before closing it and tossing it back on the table, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he was already falling hard for this guy.

When Minho entered Thomas immediately perked up, sitting straighter and fidgeting with how his shirt laid against him, feeling the need to look more presentable when he was in the presence of this beautiful man in a suit. Thomas realized pretty quick that Minho had no idea who he was.

Minho walked up to the counter and ordered his coffee, Thomas stalled long enough until he had his coffee in hand. When he did, Thomas stood up and walked over to where Minho was, sticking his hand out and introducing himself. Minho’s face instantly lit up in a smile.

“So you’re the guy who stole my wallet?” Minho asked, following Thomas to the table and scooping his wallet off the table as he took a seat. Thomas was slightly confused, wondering why Minho was sitting down now that he had what he wanted. Although Thomas was confused by the unnecessary gesture, he didn’t complain.

Thomas tried his hardest to get a comprehensible sentence out but failed miserably. He was stuttering worse than he had in his first job interview. Thomas was tripping over his words and mixing words up. His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried his hardest to concentrate on what he was saying. Minho reached out and pressed his thumb against the crinkles in Thomas’s forehead.

“Hey, chill, you’ll get wrinkles if you keep doing that.”

Thomas looked up at Minho then, finding him with a gentle smile.

Minho talked most of the time after that, sparing Thomas anymore embarrassment than necessary. Thomas most enjoyed watching Minho’s facial expressions, specifically the way his tongue would dart out every so often to wet his lips. Thomas wasn’t quite sure if it was fair for someone to be so attractive the way Minho was.

Thomas would also be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss Minho.

After a couple more minutes of talking, Minho got a call, excusing himself for a moment and answering. When he returned he looked disappointed and told Thomas that he had to get back to the office and assist a client with something. Thomas felt his stomach drop at the news, wanting Minho to stay and talk with him longer. Instead though, he smiled and nodded his head, getting up and walking Minho out the door. It wasn’t that Minho couldn’t do it himself, more that Thomas needed every second possible he could to admire Minho.

A car waited outside along the curb, sleek and black, no doubt the one that was going to take Minho back to the office. Minho paused outside of the door of the car.

“Fuck it,” Minho said, barely audible to Thomas’s ears. He turned around and stalked back to Thomas, grabbing him by the waist and pushing him into the wall. His lips pressed against Thomas’s but it wasn’t the harsh kiss that Thomas had been expecting. Instead it was gentle, caring. The hands at Thomas’s waist kept him where he was but they were still soft. One of Minho’s hands slipped under Thomas’s shirt and rubbed circles into his hip.

When Minho finally pulled away he looked around, suddenly wary of the fact that they were in public. Thomas didn’t even pay attention, simply tilting his head back and rested it against the wall, a lazy smile plastered on his face.

“I appreciate you retriving my wallet for me,” Minho said. Thomas noticed the formal way of speaking and looked at Minho, face scrunching up in confusion. He watched as Minho adjusted his suit, each second passing him getting more and more professional.

“I hope you don’t mind I take you out for dinner as somewhat of a reward for not stealing my things.”

Thomas smiled and looked away as he nodded, watching as Minho entered the car and pulled away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved this prompt since I made my blog because it's amazing and it was an honor to write it. God bless you my dear child.


End file.
